1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polyester materials. The present invention particularly relates to methods of preparing polyester materials and products incorporating polyester materials.
2. Background of the Art
Formaldehyde is one of the most common chemicals used in industry. International production was over 46 billion pounds in 2004, according to the International Agency for Research on Cancer (IARC). It is well known as a preservative in medical laboratories, as an embalming fluid, and as a sterilizer. Formaldehyde's primary use is in the production of resins and as a chemical intermediate. Urea-formaldehyde (UF) and phenol formaldehyde (PF) resins are used in foam insulations, as adhesives in the production of particleboard and plywood, and in the treating of textiles.
Unfortunately, formaldehyde is considered undesirable in many applications. Since 1990, several companies have attempted to develop formaldehyde-free products which are equivalent to products containing formaldehyde for roofing glass mat and glass fiber insulation. Such products, polymer emulsion and polymer dispersion are often more expensive and do not have the same performances as traditional formaldehyde based resins. Many companies have worked on sustainable formaldehyde-free binders, such us sugar-based binders and other bio-based materials, for construction materials. However, these materials have not illustrated good mechanical properties and performance.
It would be desirable to form resins that are free, or have reduced amounts, of formaldehyde that also have good mechanical properties, or impart good mechanical properties to substrates.